


Do you love me?

by Malale



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Community: crack_and_roll, F/F, Las Vegas Wedding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diez años después del instituto, Santana y Rachel se encuentran en un bar de Las Vegas. [Hecho para el Reto "Marry You" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michan_kitamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/gifts), [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> [Originalmente publicado el 03-03-2011. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [Marry You](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/239766.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]
> 
> Situado en un Futuro alterno, puesto que lo escribí al poco de que se emitiera el 2x16.

 

Se encuentran en un bar de Las Vegas después de diez años. Rachel está de gira con su grupo de Brodway por todos los teatros importantes. Santana trabaja en la ciudad dando pequeños espectáculos.

 

Se reconocen al instante y no intentan ocultarlo. Santana gruñe dando un trago de su Bloody Mary. Ella sólo quería una noche tranquila, beber un poco y quizás divertirse con alguien antes de ir a la cama. Lo último que quería era encontrarse de lleno con los recuerdos de su adolescencia.

Pero Rachel se sienta a su lado y pide un margarita.

-Hace mucho que no te veía- dice, para romper el hielo. –Desde la graduación. He mantenido el contacto con los demás, pero no pude… contigo.

-Será porque no quería que te mantuvieras en contacto conmigo, enana.

 

Rachel se encoje en su asiento y Santana casi se siente poderosa de poder intimidar así a una conocida estrella de Brodway. Pero también siente el amargor en la garganta, porque parece como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Como si siguieran en el McKinley.

Y Santana odia el tiempo que estuvo en el McKinley más que nada en este mundo. Así que quiere que el reloj avance, como sea. Aunque tenga que hablar con Rachel Berry para ello.

-Te va bien, al parecer. Conseguiste triunfar.

Rachel asiente, con una sonrisa delicada. Como si quisiera ocultar algo

-¿Y tú?

-Trabajo cantando en locales. Pero no tienen barras en la tarima, tranquila- suelta con acidez, recordando aun la pulla de cuando estaban en el instituto. Luego se arrepiente. No quiere ir ahí, no quiere recordar esos momentos. Duelen, duelen más que nada en el mundo.

Pero esta vez Rachel no se amilana. Apoya un codo en la barra y coge su bebida con elegancia.

-Pues me dejas gratamente sorprendida.

 

No ha cambiado mucho, piensa Santana. Ahora viste mejor, seguramente porque tendrá una estilista que ha quemado todas sus rebecas de punto. Pero sus ojos siguen siendo grandes, como sus manos. Sigue siendo bajita y escuchimizada y su pelo moreno le enmarca la cara, liso y brillante.

-¿Por qué desapareciste, Santana?- le pregunta. –Nadie sabe nada de ti. Te fuiste a otro estado, por Dios.

-Porque podía y porque quería.- gruñe. –No sé porque os importó tanto.

-Eres nuestra _amiga_ , Santana. –dice ofendida.

-Mira, ¿sabes qué? Deja de actuar como si te preocuparas por mí. Como si alguno de vosotros lo hiciera. Yo no os caía bien ni vosotros a mi.

-Eso no es cierto…

-Sí, ya, seguro.- le da un trago a su copa. Uno largo, hasta que deja el vaso vacío y pide otra.

 

Rachel bufa, como si fuera imposible. Pasa la punta de sus dedos por el filo de su copa, pensativa. A la latina le molesta el silencio. Y aunque no quiera, debe admitir que le pica un poco la curiosidad sobre el resto de sus compañeros.

 

O de alguien en concreto.

-¿Cómo están todos?

-Oh, muy bien. El señor Shuester sigue trabajando como profesor y llevando el Glee Club. Casi todos los alumnos lo adoran. Y todos están muy bien, trabajando y eso. Kurt en Brodway conmigo, Puck y Artie formaron una banda, Mike tiene una escuela de baile moderno… Todos bien.

-¿Y Brittany?- pregunta sin poder evitarlo. Le duele el corazón al hacerlo, como si abrieran viejas heridas.

-Bailarina profesional. Sigue casada con Artie.

 

Santana cierra los ojos, soportando de golpe una pesada carga en sus hombros. Lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Pero ahora estaba confirmado.

Nunca sería suya.

-Fue por eso por lo que te fuiste, ¿no?- pregunta Rachel, comprensiva. –Por Brittany.

-No te importa- contesta ácida.

-Mira, Santana, te entiendo. Entiendo lo que un corazón roto puede llegar a sufrir…

-Tú que vas a entender- le gruñe, mirándola con odio. –Seguramente cuando vuelvas a tu maravillosa casita en Nueva York te estará esperando Finn para hacer manitas en el sofá como la asquerosa pareja moñas que siempre fuisteis.

Rachel aguanta la respiración. Traga con dificultad, agarrando el filo de su falda con sus puños y mira hacia abajo.

-Finn y yo no estamos juntos.

 

Vaya, eso si que no se lo esperaba Santana.

-Pero si parecía que no podrías vivir el uno sin el otro. Siempre creí que cuando se os pasara la tontería adolescente volverías a estar juntos.

-Bueno, no se nos pasó al parecer. Finn nunca… nunca me perdonó. Aunque estamos bien y somos amigos pero… nunca quiso volver conmigo.

 

Rachel parece más pequeñita de repente y Santana se indigna, aunque no sabe porque. O bueno, quizás si lo sabe.

-Pero que capullo más hipócrita. Estaba enamorado de ti y todo el mundo lo sabia, pero no quiso perdonarte para que no empezaran a llamarlo “El cornudo” o algo así. Sólo lo hizo por orgullo. Además, que mierda, por unos besos que te dieras con Puck no se puede considerar que realmente lo “engañaras”. Joder, Quinn se quedó preñada de otro y aun así la perdonó.

 

Rachel se ríe bajo, seguramente feliz por la muestra de apoyo. Santana se arrepiente un poco de su arranque de bondad, pero es que ella siempre ha sido muy sincera.

-Bueno, no acabó con Quinn de todos modos. Finn sigue soltero.

-Y se quedará soltero para siempre, porque es idiota.

-¿Sabes? Intenté volver muchas veces con él, pero poco a poco me canse de ser rechazada. Abandoné. A veces me pregunto si me rendí demasiado rápido pero… Notaba que cuanto más veces lo intentaba, más difícil se me hacia mantener intacto el amor que sentía. No quería que el sentimiento se pudriera y se volviera algo feo, porque era… No sé… la más bonita emoción que he sentido nunca. Así que simplemente… lo dejé ir.

-¿Y no te dolió?

-Sí, muchísimo. Aun me duele. Pero como se dice, es mejor haber amado y haber perdido, que no haber amado nada en absoluto.

-Oh, Berry… Eres tan asquerosamente ñoña.

-Puede.- sonríe, acariciándole el hombro en un gesto de compañerismo. –Pero todo el mundo necesita amar, Santana.

-Yo no- contesta automáticamente.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes.- pone el dedo índice cerca de su nariz y Santana va a mordérselo para que deje de ser tan pesada. –Vamos, porque no abres tu corazón por una vez…

 

La latina suspira. Rachel ha sido siempre tan molesta.

-Ok, Berry. Pero primero nos emborracharemos. Porque de verdad, _de verdad_ , no creo que pueda aguantarte sobria toda una noche contando batallitas.

 

Y haciendo un gesto con la mano, el camarero rellena sus copas.

 

[-----------------------]

 

La idea viene horas después. Horas de alcohol dulce, fácilmente tragado, y charlas sobre sentimientos. _Sentimientos_.

Santana no recuerda haber hablado de sentimientos en años.

 

Rachel escucha todo atentamente, aunque siendo incapaz de no interrumpir. Porque parece que si Rachel no da su opinión o simplemente no habla en menos de cinco minutos, se ahogará en su propia saliva.

Pero Santana habla. Habla de lo muy enamorada que estuvo y seguía de Brittany. De lo estúpida que fue por no darse cuenta antes, de esperar a que fuera demasiado tarde. Todo por lo asustada que estaba de reconocer como era realmente.

 

Las palabras salen resbaladizas, torpes, mientras más dura esa noche. Pero están en Las Vegas. Las Vegas. La ciudad que nunca duerme.

 

Todo puede suceder en Las Vegas.

 

Y es por un comentario estúpido, recordando viejas anécdotas. Recordando la actuación en la boda del padre de Kurt con la madre de Finn.

Tatarean como borrachas “Marry you”. Con la lengua pastosa y pesada. A Rachel le brillan los ojos y su enrome boca de labios rosas esta húmeda por el alcohol. Y Santana siempre ha sido una borracha algo histérica, llorona y sentimental y Rachel ha sido la primera persona que se ha preocupado por ella en mucho tiempo.

-Hagamos algo tonto- dice. –Casémonos.

 

Y cree que Rachel le va a decir que no. Pero sólo la observa (tiene pestañas largas y nunca se ha dado cuenta) y ríe.

-¡Casémonos!- grita.

 

Y todo puede pasar en Las Vegas.

 

Porque todo es tan fácil ahí. Van a cualquier capilla, con el maquillaje hecho un desastre. Rachel paga en efectivo a un hombre vestido de Elvis y las declara “Mujer y mujer” y dice “Las novias pueden besarse”

 

Y se besan. Riendo, porque es una tontería, porque no piensan.

 

Pero algo sucede. El beso es serio. Santana acaricia el paladar de Rachel con su lengua, la abraza por la cintura y nota su cuerpecillo encajando contra el suyo. Rachel ahoga un gemido acariciándole la cara con una mano. Es perfecta y adorable. Y la sensación que recorre su espina dorsal es como un latigazo de electricidad.

 

Terminan en el hotel de Rachel, enredadas bajo las sábanas. Santan le susurra al oído, sucio “Nunca lo has hecho con otra chica, ¿verdad?” y Rachel sólo gime. Melódica y musicalmente.

 

El amanecer llega y ellas están profundamente dormidas antes de que los rayos del sol entren por la ventana.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Cuando Santana despierta ya ha pasado el medio día. Le duele la cabeza y la parte de atrás de los ojos.

 

Ah, sí. Y tiene a Rachel Berry medio dormida sobre su pecho desnudo.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunta, desperezándose. Santana no contesta y se sienta en la cama, colocándose la ropa interior. –Dios, realmente nos pasamos anoche.

-Oh, sí.- dice ella. Le enseña la mano con el anillo de boda, pero sin mirarla. Por encima de su hombro. –Será mejor que corramos a hacer un “Divorcio Express”.

-¿Qué?- Rachel suena confusa. -¿Por qué?

-Oh, vamos- Santana se gira, intentando mantenerse calmada. –Te has casado conmigo borracha. No sabias lo que hacías. Ninguna de las dos lo sabíamos. Así que lo mejor es solucionarlo cuanto antes y…

-No- Rachel le sujeta de la muñeca. Tiene las manos frías. Y sigue desnuda. –Puede que esto haya sido una locura pero… podríamos intentarlo.

-¿Estas loca? ¿Qué haríamos? ¿Me mudaría contigo a Nueva York y cantaríamos juntas musicales? ¿Es eso?

-¿Te gusta vivir aquí, Santana?

-No, lo odio, pero eso no es lo que…

-Entonces déjame sacarte de aquí- le corta. –Puedo hacerte feliz. Puedo al menos intentarlo.

 

Santana siente un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar. Sus ojos se nublan y la voz le tiembla.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?

-Porque te quiero.

-No, no me quieres. Quieres a Finn y yo quiero a Brittany y esto es sólo una gran tontería…

-No. He amado y amo a Finn. Y tu has amado y amas a Brittany. Pero te quiero. Y tengo tanto amor, Santana. Tanto aquí dentro.- lleva la mano que sujeta hasta su pecho, justo bajo el corazón. –Déjame amarte, Santana. Por favor.

 

Y Santana agacha la cabeza y se rinde. Se acurruca en el regazo de Rachel, llorando quedamente mientras ella le acaricia el pelo con delicadeza.

 

Porque Santana siempre ha deseado ser amada. Y Rachel amar a alguien.

 

Y aunque es una locura de una noche, parece que por fin habían conseguido cumplirlo.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> No estaba muy segura de subir este fic, creo que algunas partes me han quedado muy exabruptas y por más que las he releído no he sabido mejorarlas. Pero fue el primer Pezberry que hice (que metió un poco en el paring a Michan y a Florchis, por eso se lo dedico a ellas) y este paring necesita más amor, es genial. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
